


Corrupting Angels

by vixxster2492



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Youngblood Chronicles, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxster2492/pseuds/vixxster2492
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you corrupt an angel? Through the things he loves of course, Patrick is about to find this out the hard way. (Begins in the 'Alone Together' music video, but contains parts of all the 'Save Rock and Roll' videos)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Set during the “Alone Together” video. I hope you enjoy, there shouldn’t be anything too violent/graphic but I’ll give warnings if there is.
> 
> Pairing(s): None (sorry, I changed it to Gen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Set during the “Alone Together” video. I hope you enjoy, there shouldn’t be anything too violent/graphic but I’ll give warnings if there is.
> 
> Pairing(s): Peterick (that’s all I know for now)
> 
> Written for my brilliant friend, thanks for the prompt :D (even though you probably won't read this :P)

Prologue

He twists in his binds, trying and failing to get free. Music us blaring out of the speakers around him, the bandage coming loose from his wrist as he writhes in pain. His green eyes flicker towards the women smirking as him, baring his teeth, before the pain becomes too much, and he screams, long and loud. He can faintly hear laughter and the fading sounds of high heels, they’ve left, soon the pain will stop and he can float in the calm sea of unconsciousness.

But no.

The pain _increases_ before suddenly disappearing.

Patrick knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**He** grins as  **his**  eyes open, checking to see if  **he**  was alone before laughing. Soon  **he** 'd be free.

 **He**  could hear running footsteps, followed closely by the sharp sound of heels.  **He**  closes  **his**  eyes, chuckling quietly, the sound echoing around the room. The shouting comes next, quickly followed by the screams,  **his** eyes snap open, wide and bright. A wide smile graces  **his**  mouth as the music in the room stops, the screams silenced. They'd be here to get  **him**  soon enough.

 **He**  growls as the door slams open, a short man (though still seemingly taller than  **him** ) falls through the gap, face splashed with blood. He gasps as he catches sight of  **him** , pausing before running to  **him** , trying in vain to release  **him**  from the bonds keeping  **him**  in the chair.  **He** laughs slightly before growling in pain as the man pulls out a previously unseen hook, coated in thick red blood, connecting it to  **his**  stump of a left hand.  **He**  snaps his teeth at the man, trying to get him away, trying to get him closer, close enough to  _get_ , close enough to  _rip into_ , close enough to  _kill._  The man mutters something over and over, finally getting close enough for  **him**  to hear, "Patrick, oh Patrick, what did they do to you?!"  **He** grins,  **he** doesn't know why.

The man suddenly looks away, eyes zooming to the door, before back to  **him** , uselessly tugging on the bonds again.  **He** laughs.

The door smashes into the wall as they charge through it, a dart flying towards the man before he knows what's going on. **He**  closes his eyes.

Patrick collapses sideways, the dart hitting him in the neck with deadly accuracy, the last thing he sees before the brown bag covers his head is two laughing women dragging Pete away from him, he feels the bond being loosened around his remaining hand, tries to scream for someone, anyone, to help them before the world goes dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bolding is there for a reason, so please don't comment that it's randomly there, it'll become clearer as the story progresses. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> (This chapter was written extra fast for my amazing friend who isn't feeling the best atm :P)


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick awoke to the smell of burning. He coughed, turning his head desperately from side to side, trying to escape from the darkness surrounding him. He choked as the smoke grew thicker, coating the inside of his lungs with thick ash, eyes squeezed shut to prevent any from entering. He heard the sounds of movement around him and froze, not daring to make the smallest of sounds, even as another scratchy cough tried to force it's way out of his throat. He grit his teeth as suddenly he felt someone pulling on his stump of a left wrist, tried not to scream as he felt  _something_ being pulled away from his body. The pain-filled haze soon disappeared as he heard the doors of wherever he was being held fly open, him carefully being pulled out of the smoke and onto flat uneven ground. He took in a few gasps of almost clear air before daring to open his eyes again.

Darkness.

He heard hissing next to him and cringed away, thinking back to the snakes that had decided that his insides made the nicest of dinners. Then he remembered who else had been at that table with him. He panicked, hoping that the others were all right before deciding that the best course of action at the time would be to get his hand(s) out of the rough rope keeping them together. He managed to force his right hand out, carefully untying the rest from what felt like... a hook.

Patrick froze at the feeling before standing slowly, pulling the sack off his head as he rose. He stared down at his hand for a moment, then checked around him, Andy, Joe and Pete all seemed unharmed, he sighed in relief, before taking in the situation before him.

Children.

About 10, he counted with a quick glance.

All with... weapons.

'This day keeps getting better.' He thought to himself, turning as he caught sight of  _something_ out of the corner of his eye. He gaped at the burning van behind them, then turned back to the weapon-wielding children in front of him. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, wincing as he felt the sharp pain of a headache forming. Brilliant.

The 'leader' smirked at him. He recognised that kid, he was the one that'd distracted him when this all began... it was all that kids fault (Patrick carefully decided to ignore the fact that he had decided to be the one handcuffed to the briefcase and that Pete had urged him to let him be the one to do the task.) In one swift movement, a boombox was swung in front of the leader. 

One brief second of staring.

Then they  _ran._


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick quickly lost sight of the others, he had to keep running. He stumbled, the blood loss making his vision blur, he shook his head and carried on, he could hear footsteps behind him, gaining on him. He crashed through the treeline into a clearing, falling onto the grass, panting as he tried to stand on too-weak legs. He could hear the screams of the others, he forced himself back to standing, limping away from the smiling leader with the boombox outstretched. Then the kid stopped, smirked and pressed the 'play' button.

Patrick's legs stopped working, he couldn't move from the spot he now stood in. It all went dark.

**He** looked up, turning towards the boy with the boombox, teeth bared. The kid smirked back at  **him** , not noticing the man running behind him, but  **he** did.  **He** almost laughed as the child's neck broke with a sharp snap, but then the man picked up  **his** release,  **his** way out of his prison, so  **he** carried on walking towards him, growling as  **he** neared. 

The man jumped backwards, hand towards  **him** , talking to  **him** and trying to calm  **him**. He didn't seem to know that it was fruitless. He panicked looking around desperately before slamming his finger onto the 'stop' button, taking away  **his** way out. **He** almost screamed in anger as the darkness overtook  **his**  vision, but lost control too quickly.

Patrick frowned, taking in the sight of Big Sean (leaving him to wonder what he was doing there) standing in front of him, his finger still hovering over the 'stop' button on the boombox. So Patrick did the only logical thing he could do at the time.

He ran.

He swerved around the corpse of the leader, not even pausing to wonder what happened, the only thought in his mind being "RUN". So he did. He ran even as he heard Big Sean fall to the ground, the manical laughter of his attackers as they neared. He ran until he could run no more, legs giving beneath him. He pulled himself onto a rock, perched there as he tried to hear any signs of life in the forest around him, his headache from earlier growing steadily worse. He felt himself slide down the rock as his body gave into exhaustion and blood loss.

He just hoped he would still be alive the following morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to change this to Gen, I may go back at some point and change the pairing, but for now this is accurate


	5. Chapter 5

Patrick startled awake, breathing heavily, heart racing, as the images slowly faded from the forefront of his mind. Images flashed through his head, memories of pain torturing his body. He went to sit up, shocked to see a snake, just like the ones from his memories, on his hip. Quickly shooing it off, he climbed to a slightly lopsided standing position, hook cradled against his body as phantom pains shot through his arm. He jumped as he heard the sound of a motorbike zooming by, not too far from where he had awoken.

He carefully made his way through the trees, breaching the treeline soon after starting. He didn't know how long he made his way down the road, hand outstretched, trying to catch a lift to _anywhere away from here._ But no one was willing to pick up a swaying, one-handed man.

Many attempts later, Patrick was ready to give up. 'This'll be the last try' he thought wearily, half-heartedly waving his hand at the red pick-up making it's way along the road. 

By some miracle, it slowed to a stop in front of him. The passenger door opened, and Patrick made his way over to the truck. He looked over to the driver.

"Can- Can I catch a lift?" he asked, voice rough from lack of use (as well as the side-effect of too much screaming).

She smiled at him, "Where are you headed?" She gestured to the blood tracks running down his face, then to his hook. "I'm guessing a hospital?" 

"If-If it's not too much trouble..."

She laughed at him, "Of course not, hop in."

He looked around before climbing into the seat, carefully shutting the door. They quickly headed off.

There was silence for a short while before the driver started up a conversation. 

"So, what's your name? I'm Foxes."

"P-Patrick. It's nice to meet you, a-and thanks for picking me up back there."

She smiled, wide and carefree, "It's alright Patrick, you looked like you neeeded a lift." 

Meaningless conversation followed, Patrick spending most of the drive staring out the window, hoping for some clue that his friends had been there. 

Patrick looked over, just in time to see Foxes take her hands off the steering wheel, instead choosing to lean out of her window. He leapt across the seat, awkwardly manipulating his hook and hand onto the wheel to regain control on the car. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He shouted, trying to be heard over the engine and the rush of air through the open window.

He heard her laughter, loud and clear. "Enjoying life!"

"Yeah, at the risk of ending it." he muttered to himself, but otherwise kept quiet as she manouvered herself back into her seat, taking control of the wheel again. She laughed at his terrified expression, so Patrick took to staring out of the windows, restarting his search for the others.

Patrick quickly held out his hand, pointing frantically at the approaching figure that appeared by the end of the narrow road.


	6. Chapter 6

Foxes pulled over the truck, stopping to allow Andy easy access into the bed of the truck. The second he was in he climbed over to sit behind Patrick, grabbing his outstretched hand, just to let each other know that they were alive and real.

There was calm conversation for a while, Andy being introduced to Foxes, talk about the scenery- nothing about what had happened to them or the others. There was a lull in the conversation, Patrick taking to staring out of the windscreen, happy that at least one of the others was alive. He was jolted out of his daze by Andy slapping against his door, he told Foxes to stop and Joe joined Andy in the back. 

The introductions were repeated and no one mentioned anything about their last member. This time it was Foxes who noticed the bloodied man standing by the edge of the road, so she pulled over to let him into the back, not missing the hugs shared in the back as they all greeted their final member. Patrick sighed in relief as he realised that they were all safe, a smilespreading across his face.

"If you guys need any water, feel free to take some from those bottles in the back." She shouted through the open window as they started driving again. Pete pulled his hood over his head, sitting across from Andy, at just the right angle that he could see them all, a smile on each of their faces. The water was passed around, each taking enough to quench their thirst for the time being. Patrick turned in his seat and smiled as he saw Pete erst his head back, over the side of the truck, flipping off the world.

What seemed like a short while later, they pulled up outside a white building, the sign declaring it to be 'Linda Vista Community Hospital'. Patrick turned to thank Foxes, noticing first the snake now slithering over her steering wheel, then the pitch black eyes staring at him. She smirked, reaching forwards to turn on the radio. Patrick yelled in surprise as his head suddenly exploded with pain, causing the others to look at him.

 **He** turned to face Pete, Joe and Andy, a scream of anger escaping  **him** as  **he** banged against the glass seperating them. Pete quickly rushed the others out of the back, urging them to run into the hospital as  **he** climbed out of the car, teeth bared. A roar ripped it's way out of **his** throat as  **he** followed them into the building. 

None of them noticed Foxes smirking in the car, coal black eyes following their every movement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, this will be all for today, hopefully I can finish some other chapters tomorrow and have them all uploaded then, I'm not sure how many more I'm going to write, but after the chapters based in 'Where Did The Party Go' I will be using artistic licence (as I don't want to make anyone wait 2 months for two new chapters and I'll probably forget about this story by then so...)


End file.
